


You're Mine

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Common Sense Says If It's A Minor Character It's Not Castiel, Dean Gets Injured, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Freedom, Gun Violence, Happy Ending, Injured Castiel, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character Death, Prompt Fic, Rage, Scared Castiel, Standing Up For Ones Self, Worried Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Cas is in an abusive relationship with a man he fears.  The verbal abuse is bad enough but when Luke is really mad, Cas pays the price.  During a break several years earlier, he'd met Dean.  They'd begun dating and he just knew he was falling in love with the man, except Luke came crawling back, begging him for his forgiveness, and to come back to him.  When he found out about Dean though, he became enraged, threatening everyone Cas loved most, so he made the decision to protect his family, and to protect Dean.  He went back to Luke, but the abuse only escalated.After suffering broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder during one of Luke's rages, Dean convinces Cas to leave.  He agrees, but leaving has dire consequences.  Luke had meant it when he said Cas was his, and he wasn't going to let him go.





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so there is going to be talk of the abuse Cas suffers in his relationship with Luke, but there isn't actual abuse. I am giving you all a heads up in case this is a trigger for you. Please read the tags. If you comment that I didn't warn you, well, I'm going to ignore your comment, because yes I did.
> 
> This was a prompt fic and I finished it months ago, but I've been so busy, I haven't had the chance to post it yet. Hopefully you all like it.

 

He swirled his spoon in his cup of coffee and watched the door as people continued to come and go.  When a familiar form walked in dressed in flannel and faded jeans, he sat up straighter, letting the spoon go and lifting a hand to wave.

 

“Hey, did you pick the most crowded coffee shop in town?”  Dean teased as he slid into the seat across from him. Cas smiled and glanced towards the windows.

 

“No, I chose one where there were seats that couldn’t be viewed from the windows.”

 

The warm smile Dean had walked in with shifted into a look of concern.  “Cas, what’s going on? You call me up, asking to meet, and all you tell me is that we have to meet in a place your boyfriend wouldn’t expect you to go to.  Talk to me. Is he hurting you?”

 

Cas wrapped his hands around his cup and dragged it closer, as if to draw not only warmth but strength from it as well.

 

“Yes.  It’s awful.  He’s mostly verbally abusive, but he has hit me a few times.  Sometimes he’ll just…grab me.” He held out his arm and pulled back the sleeve of the baggy sweater he was wearing so Dean could see the bruising fingerprints on his forearm from where his boyfriend, Luke, had grabbed him the night before when he’d tried to walk away during one of Luke’s verbal assaults.  His arm had almost been wrenched from its socket and was killing him.

 

“Fucking hell, Cas!”  Dean growled. Cas slid the sleeve back down and returned his hands to his cup.

 

“He almost tore my arm from the socket last night when I tried to walk away during one of the worst verbal assaults he’s ever done.  I turned around and punched him in the mouth. It’s the first time I’ve ever raised a hand back at him, and he definitely wasn’t expecting it.  After that he punched me in the ribs, and then proceeded to tell me how worthless I am, and how no one will ever want me except him. It doesn’t have the effect on me that he thinks it does.  I don’t have a low self-esteem. But I can’t put up with this anymore.”

 

Dean got up from his seat and moved over to the one next to Cas.  He tugged at the edge of Cas’ sweater and raised an eyebrow, silently asking permission to look.  Cas nodded and watched as Dean lifted up the fabric to look at the bruises on his ribs.

 

“Cas, this is bad.  Your ribs are broken, sweetheart.  I’m taking you to the hospital.”

 

“I can’t, Dean.”  Cas started to push him away, but Dean caught his hand and held it gently between his own.

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

“You know that I do,”  Cas replied softly. Dean reached up to brush a lock of his wild, dark hair off his forehead.

 

“Then trust that I will protect you.  I’m going to take you to the hospital; we’re going to get your ribs and arm looked at.  From there, you’re filing a domestic abuse report with Jody, and she _will_ follow through on it.  You know she’s thorough, and everyone knows Luke’s temper and his history.  Then you’re going to leave that son of a bitch once and for all. No more telling me you have to stay with him because you’re afraid of what he’ll do if you leave.  Cas,” Dean brushed the back of his hand gently across Cas’ cheek before cupping it. “You know I’m in love with you. I have been for years. It kills me seeing what he’s doing to you.  I want to keep you safe, and the best way that I can do that is to get you away from him. Will you come and stay with me?”

 

Cas smiled weakly.  He and Dean had met during one of Luke’s temperamental fits, when he’d kicked Cas out of their apartment and dumped him, as he’d put it “for being a stupid moron that couldn’t do anything right,” and he’d gone to live with his brother Gabe.  Gabe had seen it as an opportunity to introduce his little brother to other, _better_ , more emotionally stable and kind men, so he’d set Cas up with Dean, his boyfriend’s brother.  

 

Right off the bat Cas had liked Dean.  He was nothing at all like Luke. Dean was thoughtful, kind, funny, genuine, and patient, all of the qualities Luke lacked, and they’d hit it off so well that in just a few weeks he found himself starting to fall for the insanely handsome high school science teacher.  Then Luke had come back. He’d been saccharin sweet, trying to get Cas to forgive him, and he’d been obnoxious about sending flowers, letters, candy, and other things to Gabe’s house in an attempt to woo Cas into coming back to him. Then he’d learned about Dean.

 

To say that shit hit the fan would be an understatement.  He’d been furious, accusing Cas of cheating, of betraying him, and before long it began to put a strain on his and Dean’s relationship.  Dean loved him too much to make him choose though, so he’d stepped back, knowing that one day Cas would find the strength to leave Luke for good, and that when he did, he’d be there waiting.  This was that moment.

 

“Dean, I’m so sorry I ever thought going back to him was a good idea.  He threatened to hurt you, and when you told me I should go I thought I was protecting you, but I hated myself for it.  I expected him to get bored and leave, but he won’t, so I have to. I’m never letting him raise a hand to me again. We haven’t had sex in years, do you know that?  It’s just a power trip for him. He just wants to control me. I don’t love him; I love _you_ , and I’m so tired, Dean.  I can’t deal with his threats, his abuse, I should have never let you leave.  Let’s do this. I want his ass locked up, and this time I’m not listening to his whining and pleading for me to come back.  I’m sorry it ever came between you and me in the first place.” Cas leaned in to kiss him softly. “I will regret that for the rest of my life.”

 

“Drink your coffee, then I’m taking you to the hospital,” Dean told him.

 

“We have to hurry; he might have followed me.  I didn’t take my car, I walked and then took the train, but I don’t know just how obsessed he truly is.  He got mad at me for wanting to go out by myself for a few hours on a Saturday. It infuriates him that I remained friends with you and that we still talk.  He tried to get me to stop, and I told him no.”

 

Dean smiled as he draped an arm across the back of Cas’ chair.  There had been some hurt feelings when Cas had gone back to Luke and not stayed with him, but he’d understood how scared Cas was, and that he’d thought he was doing what was best for them both, that he was protecting Dean.  His brother, Sam, had explained it, since he had a better inside view of Luke and Cas’ private life due to dating Cas’ brother.

 

Sam had described it as if Cas were Luke’s property.  He couldn’t do anything without Luke’s prior approval and when he did something spontaneous, like going out on his own today, it set Luke off.  The man was controlling and cruel, both with his words and his actions, and Sam had seen firsthand how truly miserable Cas was. The few times when they’d had a moment alone to talk, he’d learned how much Cas regretted going back to Luke, but that he did it to protect Dean.  Luke, he believed, was dangerous, and he would rather have the man’s anger inflicted on himself than on anyone else, especially Dean. And so, for two miserable years, he stayed. Until now. Now he needed to escape that hell, and Dean was going to help him do it.

 

“You couldn’t have gotten rid of me that easily.”  Dean joked, but it was true. Cas was the only person he’d ever truly loved, and as fucked up as this entire situation had gotten, he was also the one person he could never just walk away from.

 

Cas finished his coffee, and Dean helped him up.  He’d been masking just how much pain he was in while he’d been sitting in the café, but the moment he was on his feet, it became obvious he was in agony.  Dean helped him out to his car and into the passenger seat. He kept a watchful eye, both for Luke and for the asshole’s truck, but he saw neither.

 

“Ok, we’re heading to the hospital now,”  Dean said as he slid into the driver’s seat and put the key in the ignition.  Cas settled against the passenger door and sighed with relief. For the first time in years, he finally felt safe.  He still had to deal with Luke and go back to the apartment to get his stuff, but for this particular moment, he felt absolutely safe.

 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

He’d been right, Luke had dislocated his shoulder and broken four ribs.  Putting the shoulder back in place had been agony, and he’d ended up passing out.  When he’d come to, Dean had been standing there with Jody Mills, the town sheriff, and she was cursing rather explicitly about Luke and what he had done.  He had to endure questions and photographs of his injuries, and then Jody sent two officers to pick Luke up.

 

“Once they have him, you can go get your stuff.  Gabe’s on his way now with Sam and we’ll help you pack as quickly as possible, before he makes bond and goes back to the apartment,” Dean explained as he slid his own flannel off and draped it around Cas’ shoulders.  His right arm was in a sling so he couldn’t quite wear it.

 

“Tell them no sirens.  If he hears sirens, he’ll run,”  Cas warned. Jody nodded and relayed that over the mic to her officers.  The minutes ticked by while they waited to find out if Luke was arrested.

 

Sam and Gabe arrived at the hospital in the interim and Gabe fussed over his brother immediately.  He was angry with Luke for hurting Cas but also with Cas for going back to him.

 

“Dean’s a big boy, he could have handled it if Luke came after him.  You wasted two years being abused and neglected by that asshole when you could have continued to be cherished and loved by the man that adores you and wants to marry you.  God, how could you be so stupid?” Gabe was in tears and looking like he was ready to throttle him. Cas pulled him into an awkward but tight hug and held him until he managed to stop shaking.

 

“I know, I fucked up.  But you don’t know just how bad it is with Luke, or how dangerous he is.  If I left and he couldn’t get to Dean just to spite me, there was nothing stopping him from going after you and Sam.  I did it to protect the people I love. I hoped he would grow bored with me and kick me out again. This time I wouldn’t ever go back.  But he has only gotten more controlling. I was certain he followed me today just because I said I wanted to go out by myself for a few hours.  He tracks my phone calls, my email, my computer usage, just to see if I’m still in communication with Dean, which is why I have a tablet he doesn’t know about, another phone, and an email and social media accounts he has no clue about.  Because I refuse to just submit like he wants. If he wants to believe I’m cheating, then fine. But I never wanted to go back to him in the first place. I’m in love with Dean, and I know it was a mistake to leave him but I had everyone else to think about too.”

 

Gabe stood back and wiped at his eyes.  “Yeah, I get it. I don’t like it, but I get it.”  He turned to Jody. “Do they have the bastard yet or not?”

 

She was listening to her mic, a look of intense concentration on her face as she did.

 

“The apartment was empty, truck was gone when they got there.”

 

“He _did_ follow me!”  Cas gasped, his eyes wide with fear.

 

“So what if he did?  You’re at the hospital and the police are here with you.  You’re safe.” Dean pulled his head over enough that he could kiss his temple and calm him a bit.  Cas swallowed and nodded.

 

“Ok, but do you think he followed us _here_?”

 

“Probably,”  Sam said. “And depending on which entrance Jody came in, he may or may not be aware that she’s here.”

 

Jody perked up, smiling as she realized what he was saying.  “I came in the North entrance, not the emergency room one.”

 

“We came in through the ER,”  Dean said. “He’s probably parked outside the ER just waiting for us to come out.”

 

“Then let’s give him what he wants.”  Jody’s smile could be downright wicked sometimes.

 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Dean carefully wrapped an arm around Cas’ waist as he walked him out to the car.  He was keeping his eyes peeled for any signs of Luke or his truck but he didn’t see him anywhere.

 

“You don’t see him?”  Cas asked once Dean was in the car with him.

 

“No, and that worries me.  I think you’re right, he followed us, so he has to be around here somewhere.  I bet he circled the hospital first and spotted Jody’s car,” Dean realized. Luke was one step ahead of them!

 

“It’s unlikely he’s at the apartment.  Sam and Gabe are already on their way there.  We’ll just go, get my stuff, and if he shows up, we call Jody.”  Cas just wanted to be done with Luke forever, and the sooner that happened, the sooner he could begin to move on with his life.

 

 

Dean was on high alert as he drove to Cas’ apartment, watching to see if he was being followed.  He’d called Jody directly to tell her Luke had been a no show in the hospital parking lot, so they were on their way to the apartment to pack up Cas’ belongings.  She told them she was going to meet them there, and to not confront him if he did show up. He agreed and after parking right in front, he helped Cas out and they headed upstairs to find Gabe and Sam standing outside the apartment door.  Cas pulled his keys out and unlocked the door.

 

“Wait here a sec,” he told them before stepping into the apartment.  “Luke?”

 

His voice rang out in the empty living room, and there was a feeling to the space that told him they were alone.  Luke was not home. He did a quick check of the bedroom and bathroom but the apartment really was empty. Returning to the living room, he found Dean and the others standing inside the apartment.

 

“He’s not here.”

 

“Good.  Let’s do this lightning fast.  This is a one shot, ok? Whatever you don’t get in this trip, consider it a loss and you can buy a new one later, so grab the really important stuff, like papers, pictures, your computer, and your clothes.  Sam and me, we brought boxes. There are more in the car if we need them. Tape too.” Gabe passed a couple of boxes to Dean who nudged Cas to get him moving towards the bedroom.

 

Cas felt ashamed and awkward having Dean in the room where he’d shared a bed with Luke, and he didn’t miss the look of anger that flashed across Dean’s face when he looked around, his green eyes finally landing on the bed with its perfectly made blankets.

 

“He insists that it be made every morning,” Cas murmured as he walked over to his dresser and pulled the first drawer open.  From there he moved to the closet and began taking out suitcases. They were his set that he’d bought last year when he’d gone to visit his parents.  Each one was tossed on the bed and unzipped. Dean was already at the dresser pulling everything out and tossing it into the closest suitcase. Cas sorted through it all so everything laid flat and there was room for all his clothes.  

 

Once the dresser was empty, he pulled a third suitcase out of the closet and began handing clothes from the closet to Dean to put inside of it.  His shoes and his books from his side of the nightstand went next, until all three suitcases were stuffed. Dean zipped them shut and hauled them all out to the Impala.

 

Sam and Gabe were busy sorting through everything in the living room.  Gabe had a good idea of what did and did not belong to his brother, and he had all the books and Cas’ record collection packed.  Cas went into the kitchen and returned with a large knife.

 

“Whoa, what’s that for?”  Sam asked.

 

“The file cabinet.  He has all of my important documents in there and he has the key.  I’m not leaving without my stuff.” Cas explained as he headed for the cabinet.

 

“Wait a minute, I can pick that.  Give me a second to try.” Sam pulled a kit out of his back pocket and crossed the room to where Cas was standing in front of the file cabinet and crouched down to begin picking the lock.

 

“Where did you learn to do that?  I thought that as a lawyer you were sworn to uphold the law,”  Cas asked, cocking an eyebrow in genuine surprise. Sam chuckled as he turned the lock and the door opened.

 

“I wasn’t always a lawyer.  I had a wild side, and Dean had to bail me out a few times.  Let’s just say my teen years are the reason I could never run for president.”

 

“Sam was a punk as a kid.  Liked to go joy riding.” Dean was back, crossing the room to see what they were doing.  “Did he pick this?”

 

“Yep.  Apparently asshole keeps the keys,” Sam replied as he stood up.  Gabe walked over with another box and set it down on top of the file cabinet.  It only took a few minutes of searching to find his social security card, birth certificate, and insurance documents.  Once they were all in the box, Cas moved across the room to the entertainment center.

 

“I paid for all of this.  Do we have space in the car for my television and stereo system?”

 

“If not, we’ll put it in my truck.  I have the pickup,” Sam replied. Cas nodded and began disconnecting wires.  Dean joined him and together they moved as quickly as possible to get all of the wires into one of the boxes, along with the movies Cas wanted to take and his Blu-ray player.  Sam and Gabe were taking turns hauling boxes downstairs and in under an hour they had everything Cas planned to keep loaded into the backseat of the Impala and the back of Sam’s pickup truck.  

 

“Anything else you want?”  Dean asked. He was standing by the front door, the last box clutched under one arm.  This one contained Cas’ potted herbs.

 

“Oh!  My dish towels!  The ones I hid that he would never let me use.  They’re at the back of the drawer in the kitchen.  That’s it, I’ll just grab them and be right down.” Cas said as he hurried back into the kitchen.

 

“Be quick, babe,” Dean urged before leaving.  

 

Cas found the dish towels and stuffed them into his arm sling.  As he headed for the front door, he froze. There stood Luke, blocking his exit as he looked coolly around the room.

 

“What do you think you’re doing, Castiel?”

 

Cas stood up tall, lifting his chin proudly.  “I’m leaving.”

 

“No, you’re not.”

 

“You’re not going to tell me what I am and am not doing any longer.”

 

Luke’s expression turned dark, stormy, as his eyes landed on Cas.

 

“It’s him, isn’t it.  That Dean? You think you’re just going to ride off into the sunset together?  Live happily ever after, have little babies, maybe a few kitty cats, and everything will be rainbows and sunshine?”  he sneered. Cas’ jaw flexed as his temper finally flared. He’d spent so long being afraid of Luke, and of what he might do to him, but he was tired of being scared.  All that ever got him was more abuse and him eventually being worn down and convinced to stay. Well, not anymore.

 

“Pretty much,” he said.  “But I am leaving you _because_ of you.  Dean just made me finally realize how much of a prick you really are, and how you treat me like shit.  Do you see my arm? You wrenched my arm from the socket last night, you asshole, then made me lay there all night in excruciating pain because you wouldn’t let me go to the hospital to get it fixed.  You broke my ribs, too. That’s not love, Luke, that’s abuse. You don’t love me, you just want someone you can control, someone you can walk all over who will allow you to treat them like garbage. Well, I refuse to be your punching bag anymore or let you tell me what I can and can’t do.”  

 

Luke was still blocking the door, so Cas took a chance and shoved him out of the way.  He expected to be punched, grabbed, slapped, berated, anything, but Luke just seemed so shocked that he’d stood up for himself that he simply stood there for a moment, staring after him.

 

Cas made it down the stairs and out to the sidewalk where Dean was standing by the Impala talking with Jody.  Sam and Gabe were already gone, having already driven to Dean’s house to start taking Cas’ stuff inside.

 

“Hey, everything ok?”  Dean asked when he saw the look on Cas’ face.

 

“No, he showed up.  He’s up there now,” Cas replied.

 

“Hurry, get in the car.”  Dean opened the passenger door and guided Cas inside before hurrying around to get in behind the wheel.  Jody had hurried inside, taking the stairs two at a time, and was already out of sight.

 

“We’ll go home now, ok, sweetheart?”  Dean put the key in the ignition and turned it, bringing the engine roaring to life.

 

“Dean!  Drive!” Cas screamed suddenly.  Dean didn’t get his foot from the brake to the gas before he heard the first gunshot.  He put the car in gear and pulled away from the curb as a second, third and fourth shot ricocheted off the Impala’s steel frame.

 

“Fuck!  Where did he come from?  How did he get past Jody?”  Dean cried out angrily.

 

“Dean…”

 

He looked over to see Cas slumped over in his seat.  

 

“Cas?”  He slammed on the brake and put the car in park, not even caring that he was still in the middle of the street, and reached over to check Cas.  

 

“Baby?  What’s wrong?”

 

“Shot,”  Cas croaked.  Dean’s heart leapt into his throat.  He laid Cas down on the seat next to him, and that’s when he saw the red patch growing larger by the second on Cas’ side.  He put the car back in drive and with his free hand, he put pressure on the gunshot wound as he raced back to the hospital for the second time that day.

 

“Stay with me, Cas, please.  I can’t lose you,” he begged.  Cas’ eyes fluttered as he tried his hardest to stay conscious.  Dean could see the blood pooling on the seat underneath Cas, and that worried him even more.  He raced to the hospital, not caring about speed limits and breaking dozens of traffic laws just to get him there.  As soon as he pulled into the emergency entrance he honked the horn until someone came out.

 

“He’s been shot!  Please, help him!” he begged.  Immediately people were flying into action.  Dean was pushed back so they could get Cas out of the car and then he was being rushed inside.  He wanted to follow, but he couldn’t leave his car here. It had to be parked first.

 

He found the first parking spot available and as he ran back towards the ER doors, he called Sam, fumbling through what had just happened.  Once he was inside, he hung up. Sam could inform Gabe, and he knew they’d already be on their way. Frantic, he demanded at the desk for the gunshot victim that had just come in and after some lying and saying he was Cas’ husband, he was let into the back, where he watched in horror as they worked to save the life of the man he loved.  Cas was unconscious, his shirt had been cut off and there were at least a dozen people working on him. Dean focused on the heart monitor they’d hooked up. As long as that kept showing that Cas had a heartbeat, he wouldn’t completely panic.

 

It seemed to take forever for them to stabilize Cas, and then he was being rushed into surgery.  Dean startled when a hand landed on his shoulder and he looked over to see Gabe standing beside him.

 

“How long have you been here?”  Dean’s voice was raw from crying, and he felt weak now that his adrenaline was finally starting to wear off.  

 

“I’ve been here almost as long as you.”  Gabe’s voice was hollow and it was clear he’d been crying too.  Dean’s legs were threatening to give out, so he staggered into the now-empty room and collapsed into one of the chairs.

 

“Dean, you’re bleeding.”  Gabe had followed him in and was leaning down to look at him.

 

“No, it’s Cas’ blood.”  Dean looked down at his hands, of which his right was still covered in blood.

 

“No, Dean, I think…”  Gabe touched his neck, and Dean hissed at the pain.  Suddenly Gabe was running from the room, screaming for a nurse.

 

“Help!  He’s been shot too!  Please help!”

 

Dean touched his neck and grunted when he felt the hole there.  How did he not realize that he’d been shot? And _in the neck_?!

 

“Gabe, I really don’t feel…”

 

Dean’s vision went black as he slumped to the floor.  He didn’t remember anyone rushing back into the room. His last thought was of Cas, and his beautiful smile.

 

  


@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

When Cas woke up he was lying in a hospital bed with monitors beeping all around him and more wires and hoses coming out of him than he’d ever thought possible.  He barely shifted his body and felt a shock of pain rip through him that left him gasping and freezing, afraid he’d done something wrong and damaged himself further.

 

“Cas?”

 

He turned his head to see Sam sitting in a chair next to the bed.  

 

“Where’s Dean?”  His voice was thick, his mouth so dry his tongue was sticking to the roof of his mouth.  Sam offered him a spoonful of ice chips, which he gratefully sucked into his mouth.

 

“Dean…was shot too.  He’s in another room.  Gabe’s with him. We’ve sort of been switching back and forth between you two.  Dean’s awake, though, and he should be well enough to come in here.”

 

“What happened to Luke?”  Cas asked. He opened his mouth for another spoonful of ice chips

 

“Well, from what I was told, Jody heard the gunshots and came running.  He apparently came down the back stairs and walked down the alleyway between the buildings until he popped up in front.  She had missed him by seconds, and that gave him the chance to shoot at you and Dean. But she wasn’t even to the second floor when she heard the shots.  She came flying back down, gun drawn and told him to drop his weapon. He fired at her; she shot him. Uh, Luke’s…dead. He’d dead, Cas.”

 

Cas stared up at the ceiling, letting the news settle into his bones as he tried to determine how he felt about that.  He found that the only thing he really cared about in that moment was Dean.

 

“How bad was Dean shot?  Is he going to be ok?”

 

“He’s going to be fine.  He’s one lucky son of a bitch.  Considering where he got shot, he should either be dead or paralyzed,”  Sam replied. “Want me to go see if he’s able to come in here and see you?”

 

“Yes, please.”  Cas tried to stay awake while he waited for Sam to come back, but it was a struggle.  His eyes had drifted shut and he was dozing again when he heard the door open. This time when he forced his eyes open he could see his brother and Sam.  Sam was pushing a wheelchair in front of him while Gabe pushed an IV pole along.

 

“Babe,”  Dean’s voice cracked as he struggled to stand up.

 

“Hey, take it easy.  The doctor already told you that you have to take it easy,” Sam warned as he helped Dean get to his feet.

 

“I know, and I will.”  Dean replied irritably.  Cas’ eyes widened when he saw the bandages on Dean’s neck.

 

“You were shot in the neck?”

 

“I’m ok, it’s ok.  It missed my carotid and my spine.  Went in one side and out the other.  I was so worried about you that I didn’t even realize I’d been shot til I dropped.  I have your brother to thank for spotting it. He called for help. I guess I needed blood and some repair to the muscles in my neck.  I’m on a weight restriction and some other shit, but the point is, I’m ok, and so are you.” Dean leaned over and took Cas’ hand. “I’d kiss you but I can’t exactly bend my neck right now.”

 

“It’s ok, as long as you’re going to be alright.”  Cas squeezed his hand tight and didn’t let go.

 

“I’ll be fine.  We’ll get better, and we’ll go home,” Dean promised.

 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Cas’ stay in the hospital was much longer than Dean’s, but when he finally got the news that he was going to be released, he was practically ecstatic.  Dean had spent three days as a patient and every day since at Cas’ bedside.

 

Going home did not meant the apartment, it meant Dean’s house, and Cas was glad for that.  He never wanted to step foot in his old apartment again. Thankfully Gabe had gone through the apartment and boxed up everything of Luke’s, then, with Sam’s help, they had dropped it all off at Luke’s parents’ house.  They were too upset to go through their son’s place and collect his things themselves, and they appreciated Gabe for doing it for them. They were just learning the horrible things their son had done before finally taking a gun and shooting innocent people.  Cas had known them to be good people, and he knew they hadn’t raised their son to be a monster. He just was.

 

Sam handled the lease, getting Cas out of his end of the contract, and he finally, truly began to feel like he was reclaiming his life.  He settled into life with Dean as if they hadn’t spent the last two years apart, and it didn’t take long for Dean to propose. He wasn’t wasting time, and neither was Cas, who immediately said yes.

 

It was an afternoon three months after that nightmarish afternoon when Cas was coming home from work that he walked in to find Dean already home from work and dinner on the table.  He dropped his bag on the couch and walked into the rarely used dining room to find the table set, and Dean filling two glasses with wine. There were roses on the table and candles too.  It was all very romantic.

 

“What is all this?” he asked as he approached the table.  Dean looked up and smiled.

 

“Hey, baby.  I made us dinner.”

 

Cas looked over the table, noting Dean had used the good plates and the roses were in a crystal vase. His stomach did a flip as he suddenly wondered if he was about to be proposed to.  Smiling, he looked up at Dean again.

 

“You make dinner all the time.  This is different. Much more romantic.  I like it. Are the roses for me?” Cas leaned over to smell them.  Some roses didn’t have much of a scent, but these smelled wonderful.  It brought an even wider smile to his face.

 

“You deserve romance, and you’ll get it.”  Dean set the bottle of wine down and pulled him into his arms so he could kiss him.  

 

“You’re amazing, you know that?  I’ve never felt so safe and loved in my entire life as I do with you.”  Cas ran his thumb gently over Dean’s bottom lip as he stared into his eyes.  Dean’s smile was so wide it formed crinkles around them, making the vibrant green stand out even more.

 

“I made your favorite, filet mignon with red potatoes, and vegetables sautéed in red wine.”  Dean fingers had worked their way under Cas’ work shirt and were stroking his skin softly, making it jump with excitement.

 

“Is there a chance of pie for dessert?”  Cas asked as he hooked his arms around Dean’s neck.

 

“You know it.”  Dean grinned before turning to pull a chair out for him.  “Sit down, I’ll get dinner served.”

 

Cas insisted on washing his hands first, and he wanted to change out of his work shirt. When he returned to the dining room Dean had dinner on the table, ready and waiting. He sat down and took a sip of the wine in his glass.

 

“Mmm, is this the one I wanted?  The vintage ’67 red that I joked was bottled the same year the Impala was made?”

 

“It is.  I went back and bought it.  It’s good, right?” Dean nodded his approval after his first sip.

 

“It really is.  Goes perfectly with the steaks,” Cas agreed.  They ate and talked about their day.

 

“So, there’s talk of a raise for all of the teachers in the district.  It will be enough that we can start saving even more, so we can get a bigger house.  But I don’t really want to wait for that. We’re financially stable now.” Dean was chattering away, but his words had Cas’ heart fluttering hard in his chest.

 

“Wait for what?”

 

Dean smiled and set his fork down on his empty plate.  He took a deep breath before sliding out of his chair and down onto one knee.

 

“To ask you to marry me.  I know we’ve only officially been back together a few months, but it honestly feels like we’ve never really been apart.  I don’t want to waste another minute. I love you, Cas, more than I’ve ever loved anyone, and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you.  So, will you marry me?”

 

Cas’ heart was pounding in his chest as he watched Dean pull a little black box from his pocket and open it.  Inside was a ring, brushed silver with a feather design engraved in it. It was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

 

“Of course I’ll marry you.  I love you more than anything.”  Cas grabbed his face and kissed him hard.  He didn’t even realize he was crying until Dean was reaching up to wipe tears off of his cheeks.  When the ring was slid onto his finger, he couldn’t help but stare at it. There was no one in the world he could have ever imagined himself marrying, but he knew without a doubt that Dean was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

 

“Nothing and no one can ever keep us apart.  Not ever again,” Dean murmured before kissing him once more.  Cas’ heart swelled with love for the man in front of him. It would take many more years and a lot more therapy to forgive himself for the abuse he’d allowed himself to endure at Luke’s hand, and letting Dean go when he’d known back then that he was the one he wanted to be with, but together they would continue to heal and fall deeper in love with every passing day.  

 

“I’m yours forever, Dean, just as you’re mine,” he promised.

 

“Equals, always,”  Dean said before kissing him again.  

 

Cas smiled.  That was how it was supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you all enjoyed this one. Leave me a comment, let me know what you think. I'll have another one I wrote up soon. I am currently working on four different challenges, so I'm pretty busy, but I'm trying to make sure I post all of the fics I already finished so I don't forget to put them up. I've done it before, lol. Comments and kudos are always welcome, thank you for reading.


End file.
